


Hens

by itsmyperkynipples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stripper Sam, stripper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyperkynipples/pseuds/itsmyperkynipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friend’s Bachelorette party was just the excuse you needed to to let your hair down, but things heat up when the entertainment arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hens

You looked yourself up and down in the mirror and finally decided you were happy with your outfit. You hadn't had the occasion to dress up for a while, and even though it was only your colleagues Bachelorette party, you took the opportunity to go all out. Why not? Free booze, reasonable company, even the thought of getting out of the house was enough for you to jump on board.

You took a cab to her house, after all there was no point driving if you were gonna get messy. When you arrived there were a dozen girls in the living room, they had hired a cocktail bar and there was music playing in the background. 

Kim came over to you and pulled you to the bar for a drink.  
"I'm so glad you made it, Y/n. You look fantastic!"  
You took a sip of the fruity cocktail that the bartender sat in front of you and thanked her with a shy smile.  
"I know you're shy, so I'll give you a heads up, I'm told that Heidi organized some... entertainment... to arrive soon."  
You nearly spat your drink at her words.  
"Strippers?" If truth be told, you hadn't seen a naked man up close since you had split with your boyfriend almost a year ago. Because Magic Mike doesn't count, right? There was a nervous excitement, deep in your stomach. Another drink. That's what you needed. 

As if she read your mind, Kim handed you a shot of tequila.  
"Drink up, babe. They're on their way."

After that shot, you felt looser, more relaxed, the nerves were fading. The music was pumping, and you joined a small group of girls to dance. You never let yourself dance in public, always worried you would embarrass yourself, but fuck it, tonight you were only around people who wouldn't judge you. And you needed to let your hair down, for once. 

After a few more songs, and another cocktail, there were three sharp knocks at the door.

"Open up! We've had a noise complaint!" The voice was booming and demanded authority.

Kim opened the door to reveal two tall, genetically blessed men, dressed head to toe in police uniform. The shorter of the two spoke in the same deep tone than rang through the door moments before.  
"Are you Kimberly?" She nodded, "Your neighbors have called us to complain about the noise. I'm afraid you'll need to change the music." He winked at Heidi, who changed the music to a song with a slow pulsing beat.

They made their way through to the cleared space in the living room, hips thrusting in time with the music. The taller one sat you in a chair and placed your hands either side of his blue button down shirt, while the other man did a different routine with Kim.  
"Rip." He mouthed. Your face got hot at the thought of it. He sensed your reluctance and with a reassuring smile, he whispered close to your ear, breath hot on your neck.  
"Don't be shy, baby. Give them something to be jealous of."

His words gave you an enormous burst of courage, and you ripped the shirt from his chest, letting your hands run down his tanned, muscular torso. As his hips gyrated in front of you, the rest of the party faded from your vision, like the Dreamweaver scene in Wayne's World. You could watch him dance all night.

He turned away from you and tore the velcro pants from his body, leaving him in a black g-string. His ass was tight and perfectly toned, muscles tensing and relaxing with each movement of his hips. You blindly reached for your purse for a crispy $10 bill, unable to tear your eyes from the sight before you. Your hand was trembling as you tucked the money into the waist of his thong. He turned back to you with a cheeky grin and straddled your thighs, fluid movements making your panties wet.

"What's your name, baby?" He spoke, so only you could hear.  
"Y/n."  
"That's a beautiful name, I'm Sam." He moved his hands to yours and placed them on his thighs.  
"Y/n, do you have partner waiting at home for you?"  
"Single as a Pringle." Seriously, Y/n? Smooth. Sam let out a little chuckle.  
"Good." He moved your hands again. One to his perfect ass, the other over the fabric at the front of his g-string. The girls around you whooped and whistled and your face turned a brilliant shade of red. As the song ended Sam thanked you and kissed your cheek, you immediately made a beeline for the bar, heart rapidly beating in your throat. 

You watched as Sam danced around the room, amongst the other girls. He didn't stay with anyone else for a whole song, like he did with you.

After half an hour you were finally calm. But, of course, at that moment Sam caught your eye and winked. Possibly the sexiest wink you had ever seen in your life. He made his way to the bar beside you and grabbed a glass of whiskey.  
"Did you like the dance? I hope I didn't push you out of your comfort zone."  
Thank god for the liquid courage running through your veins.   
"Maybe a little at first. But I could go for seconds."  
Sam swallowed thickly, a little smile playing on his lips.  
"I think I need some air, care to join me, Sam?"  
"Just let me find my pants." He winked again. Oh, fuck, that wink had your knees weak.

The two of you walked through the door to a deserted back yard, the summer breeze cooled your overheated skin. Sam leaned against the wall next to you and sighed. His hand snaked around your waist and you gasped as he pulled you to his chest. Just like that the world stopped. You felt like you were moving in slow motion as he gently tucked your hair behind your ear. He was looking at you in a way no one had before. Then he moved his lips to yours, his kiss searing your soul. His tongue swiped at your lips and you deepened the kiss, tongues dancing in perfect rhythm, as though you had done this a thousand times before.

As the kiss broke you couldn't help the smile on your face.   
"Aren't they going to be missing you inside?"  
"Nah... It's Dean's solo. And my routine is finished anyway. I'm just here to back him up." His eyes were lust-filled and when he bit his bottom lip, you couldn't hold back your groan.

You pulled him around the side of the house, into the dark shadows, where no one would see even if they came outside. Your hand came up to where his flimsy stripper pants thinly veiled his erection. He held your hand still as he breathed his words into your ear.  
"I want you to know I don't usually do this... I'm not that kind of stripper. But you had my attention from the moment the door opened tonight." His lips pressed kisses into your neck as he continued, "I need you."   
"Fuck, Sam." You moaned softly.

His nimble fingers pulled your dress up around your waist and dove into your soaked panties.  
"We need to be quick, Sam. We are still in public." You nipped at his ear and purred in his ear, "Fuck me, Sam." Gripping the waistband of his pants, you tugged, short and sharp, fabric falling to the ground beneath you. Sam's erection stood proud, g-string barely covering anything.

That's all it took for him to leap into action. He pressed you to the rough brick wall and pulled your panties to the side. With his cock slipped out of his thong, he slowly pushed through your folds, and before you knew it, he was fucking into you like you've never experienced. The passion you felt, every move he made, felt like home. His lips caught yours, and with his tongue massaging yours, with his thumb rubbing your clit, with his cock stretching your pussy, you couldn't have stopped your orgasm if you wanted to. Your walls clenched repeatedly around him and he was obviously trying to hold back.

"Come for me, Sam."  
"It's too quick, I need to give you more."  
"We can take more time later, baby." You kissed him hard and pulled away with his bottom lip between your teeth. Something snapped inside of Sam and he no longer held himself back. Hard and fast, his hips snapped forward frantically, chasing his own release. With a throaty growl, he stilled inside you, spilling all he had, deep within you.

Sam withdrew, tucking himself away as you put your panties back on and pulled your dress back in place. Moments later the door opened and the girls filed out to smoke away their building sexual frustration.

You managed to sneak inside without being seen, but then ran into Dean in the hallway. Sam instantly turned red, he was as obvious as a bad poker player. Dean grins and winks, and leans in close to you.  
"You're a lucky girl. Sammy here hasn't disappeared with a girl at a party in the whole time I've known him."

Sam dragged you to the bar again.  
"Y/n," he speaks quietly, looking you in the eyes, "Can I take you out? Like on a date?"

"I'd love that, Sam. How is tomorrow for you?"  
"I'll pick you up at 8."


End file.
